


What Binds Me To You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Underage - Freeform, implied student/teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is a familiar dance, one that Scott is sure of his footing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Binds Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Sal is a good friend. Yes she is.

“I wish I knew how to quit you.”

Scott is unable to hide the soft choked noises bubbling up from within him. If he were Stiles, if he were anyone but him in this one moment in the fabric of the universe, he would have had a sharp retort ready in a heartbeat. As it were, all he could do was lace his fingers into the base of Chris Argent’s skill, panting into their kiss.

He lets his legs fall further apart, uncaring of the picture he makes; pressed against the door of Chris’ apartment, naked with only the tatters of his pristine white school shirt clinging on desperately to his body, the haze of lust making him keen for contact, faint marks from their times before still healing on his skin like little markers of their addiction.

Chris pulls him up, and Scott wraps his legs around the older man’s waist. Upon his compliance, he feels the dig of nails into the flesh of his buttocks. Chris doesn’t break their kiss, does not pull away as he carries him to his bed by the towering ceiling windows. This is a familiar dance, one that Scott is sure of his footing.

“This… This is the last time, okay?”

Scott nods, closing his eyes as he is thrown on his back onto the bed. The sheets still smell like sex, and Scott has to wonder if Chris had brought someone other than him into his home, laid them out on his bed like this, touched them, caressed them…

Blinking away the furious tears that burn behind his eyes, he concentrates on the ceiling, letting Chris kiss a highway down the plains of his body. He ignores the building well of pain in his chest, and instead lets Chris pull him up by his hips, rolling them together.

Scott arches his back, an invitation and permission. “Chris…” He reaches out a hand, cupping the side of the older man’s face.

He ignores the fluttering feeling when Chris tilts his head and brushes a kiss to the pulse point of his wrist. Scott pushes away the awareness of the weight on his body, the rasp of stubble on skin, the faint smoky traces of cigarettes in his kiss. Closing his eyes, he lets himself drift into another reality where there was a happy ending waiting at the end of the book.

Scott knows that this isn’t love. How could it be when all it does is giving him pain?

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt Leave It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
